


Happy Birthday

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: This is porn. Minimal plot ...Gendry surprises Jon for his birthday with something he's always secretly wanted.





	Happy Birthday

Gendry opened the door, shirtless, and smirked at the sight that greeted him. If he hadn’t known better he'd have thought Greyjoy was nervous. As he should be.  
"He doesn't know?" Was there a tremble in his voice? Gendry took his jacket. "He's got no idea. Waiting for his birthday present in the bedroom. Blindfolded."  
Theon closed his eyes briefly, hissing. Gendry’s smirk widened at his obvious excitement but then his face turned serious. "No kissing, you got me?"  
Theon rolled his eyes. "Awww... Just one! A happy birthday kiss! After that I'll be good, I swear." A mischievous spark returned to his eyes then and his gaze roamed across Gendry’s bare chest. "What about you?"  
Gendry raised an eyebrow. "What about me? I don't -" Theon pushed forward, taking him by surprise. Their lips met and after a stunned second Gendry opened his mouth for Theon's tongue and the other man kissed him hard and deep. Greyjoy really was a good kisser, he had to give him that. When they broke apart Gendry licked his lips. "We'll see. Now get out of those clothes and get in there."

Gendry watched as Theon approached the bed carefully, eyes roaming over Jon. He was naked, sitting cross legged against some pillows, a black silk scarf was wrapped snugly over his eyes and his hands were behind his back. He shifted impatiently as he heard footsteps and Gendry chuckled lightly to himself.  
‘Stay there, pup,’ he called and Jon stilled instantly, turning his head to Gendry’s voice. ‘I’ve got a little surprise for you.’ Theon’s eyes flashed from Jon’s body to Gendry’s face at the use of the name and at Jon’s shivering obedience to it.

Theon knelt on the bed, his hands reaching out to caress Jon's face. Jon stiffened under his touch, his mouth opening. Theon rubbed one thumb gently over Jon’s lip and Jon turned his head to capture his thumb, sucking it into his mouth. Theon hissed at the sensation, pulling his thumb back out with a wet plop.  
He ran his fingers lightly down Jon’s bare, muscled arm, and Jon shivered under his touch.

Then Theon couldn’t help himself, he leaned in to capture Jon’s mouth with his own. He cradled Jon's face while kissing him like a starved man. This was overdue. He breathed in the other man, tasted him, plundered him. He sensed that Jon knew he wasn’t Gendry but he responded anyway, opening his mouth and welcoming Theon in, pushing back against him. Theon groaned into his mouth.

After a generous amount of time Gendry cleared his throat pointedly and Theon immediately pulled back.  
‘Good boy,’ Gendry murmured.  
"Happy Birthday, Snow!" Theon whispered before moving aside.

Jon was clearly stunned. He turned his bound head, hands still held behind his back. ‘Greyjoy?’ His voice was raspy and Theon was gratified to see he was semi-hard from the kiss.  
Then Jon turned his head again, seeking Gendry. Theon wondered why he didn’t take the blindfold off, but a quick flex of the muscled arms told him why. Jon’s hands were tied behind his back. Theon felt a hot jolt of desire run through him. Just what did these two get up to?

Gendry crossed to the bed, dressed only in a pair of low-slung sweatpants. He untied the knot on the blindfold with practiced ease and for a solid minute Jon just stared at Theon sprawled out seductively on the bed beside him. Then he turned to face Gendry who was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his naked chest.  
"Gen? What the hell?"  
Gendry laughed at his utter bewilderment. "A birthday gift. And maybe a little thank you to Theon for everything he did along the way to push me into what you needed. You both want it, wanted it for ages I think. Why not scratch the itch and finally know what it's like? I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't elope with him afterwards."  
Jon still looked like he couldn't believe it. "You _sure_?’

Gendry unfolded his arms and came over to kiss Jon so hard it made him moan, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling his head back sharply. "Absolutely sure. Now I-" Gendry yelped in surprise as Theon yanked him down on the bed with one swift movement. "Think again, loverboy. You're going nowhere."  
Gendry looked at Theon with surprise. ‘You want to play it that way?’  
Theon smiled with hot desire at the both of them. ‘I think I told you when we met that I’d never had a proper blue-collar boy. I wanna see how dirty you can get.’  
Gendry watched him for a moment then a darkly calculating smile spread over his face. ‘You might find I’m more than you can handle, Greyjoy.’  
Jon shuddered at his words, eyes blown wide, looking between the two of them as though he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
Theon smirked back, ‘I think you’d be surprised at what I can handle,’ he leered.

Gendry’s eyes darkened at the challenge and his grin deepened.  
‘Stay,’ he growled at Theon and then he moved forward to straddle Jon, still wearing his pants. He tilted Jon’s face up for a slow, sweet kiss, Theon sitting on his heels beside them, watching. As he kissed Jon, he reached down behind him, pulling at the ties that bound his arms together. Jon’s eyes were closed and he was responding to the kiss, getting lost in it. It was beautiful to watch. Gendry guided him back to the bed gently until he was laying against the pillows, Gendry straddling him. Then he broke the kiss and reached up to tie Jon’s left wrist to the bed post. He glanced down at Jon and the man nodded, a hungry look on his face. Then he did the same with the left wrist, checking in again. Jon nodded, already looking halfway gone.

Then Gendry began kissing his way down Jon’s body, licking and nipping gently. Gendry glanced across at Theon as he did so and his eyes said _Look what is mine. Look what you can never have all to yourself._ Jon shivered under his touches and Theon felt himself getting harder watching them. They were so hot together. He reached out towards Jon but Gendry beat him to it, one of his calloused hands gripped around Theon’s wrist, holding it painfully tight.  
‘I said stay,’ he chided.  
‘Or what,’ Theon challenged, unable to help himself, tugging against the hold. Gendry’s eyes darkened, ‘Ever been spanked, Greyjoy?’  
Theon shuddered despite himself, cock twitching at the thought. Gendry grinned savagely. ‘Push me. Find out.’

Theon pulled back his arm, biding his time, eyeing Gendry’s muscled torso warily. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Jon to see him in that position. Gendry moved back down to Jon’s body, resuming mapping it out with his tongue, eyes on Theon, daring him to move again.  
Gendry moved down to Jon’s hip, kissing and licking his skin, one hand on either thigh. Jon moved under his touch, hips pushing up, whining to be touched.  
‘Hush, pup,’ Gendry murmured, ‘we’ve got all night.’  
He kissed and licked his way on to Jon’s thigh, Jon twitched again and Gendry bit down hard on his leg. Jon punched out a moan, hands clenching on the leathers wrapped around his wrists.

Theon watched the mark blossom on Jon’s leg in fascination. His own hands twitched to reach out and touch the bite, run his thumb over the teeth prints. Gendry noticed his interest.  
‘How about a little competition Greyjoy?’ He asked in a rough voice.  
Theon’s eyes flicked on to his and he pushed his face back into the confident expression he normally wore. ‘I doubt there’s anything I can’t do better than you,’ he smirked.  
‘Good,’ Gendry smiled, and there was a hint of cruelty in it. ‘The one who can get Jon to make the most noise without coming gets to choose what happens next.’  
Theon eyed the man spread out on the bed in front of him and licked his lips.  
‘Deal,’ he whispered.  
Jon threw his head back and groaned, eyes closed, rock hard between the men kneeling either side of him.  
Gendry looked down at him, ‘Who do you want first, pup?’ He murmured.  
Jon’s eyes flew open again and he looked between them, heavy eyes flicking from one to another.  
Finally he whispered, ‘Theon,’ and Theon felt a jolt of arousal hit him, not just at getting to finally touch Jon, but at the other man’s use of his first name - that really didn't happen too often. Somehow that was more intimate than the kiss they’d shared.  
He turned a cocky grin to the man kneeling opposite him, ‘Better be careful, loverboy, he might not want you back when I’m done with him.’  
Gendry snorted and ran one finger lightly down Jon’s chest, from his collarbone to his hip. Jon’s body shuddered the whole way down and his breath came raggedly.  
‘Do your worst, Greyjoy.’ His tone said, _This man is mine._

Theon bent over, lowering his mouth to Jon’s again. The other man pushed up to meet him. Their lips had just touched when Theon felt a stinging crack to his arse cheek, he yelped and sat back, clutching a hand to it, glaring at Gendry.  
‘I said no kissing, remember,’ he said, eyes dark and dangerous.  
Theon glared some more. ‘Fine. I don’t need to kiss him to win this. Now butt out.’  
He bent back over Jon, looking him in the eye, familiar cocky grin back in place, then he bent down, so that he was hovering just millimetres above his body. He bent his mouth to Jon’s ear, whispering, his breath hot against the other man’s neck.  
‘Do you remember that time, in Robb’s office, when you walked in on us?’  
Jon gasped and bit his lip. Theon grinned and continued. ‘You stood there for a long time, didn’t you? You could have walked away, but you didn’t. You watched your brother fuck me. You watched my naked body move up and down on your brother’s cock.’  
As he spoke, one hand trailed lightly down Jon’s body, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  
‘You liked what you saw, didn’t you, Jon?’ Jon shuddered at his words, at the movement of his hand, cock twitching, begging to be touched. Jon bit his bottom lip, turning his head away and Theon continued.

‘You watch us together sometimes, don’t you, Jon?’ Theon’s hand moved lower, stroking lightly over Jon’s straining cock, the briefest of touches. Jon let out a sharp cry and his breathing became more ragged.  
‘What are you thinking when you watch us?’  
Now his hand closed around Jon, pulling lightly up his shaft. Jon moaned and his hips bucked up.  
‘Do you think about me?’  
Now his hand gripped tighter, pulling harder and a moan ripped through Jon. He pulled against the restraints at his wrists.  
‘About this?’  
Theon’s hand swirled up and down his shaft, rubbing over the wet, sensitive head of his cock. Jon’s hips jerked again and he cried out, louder this time.  
‘About us?’  
Theon moved his hand faster, harder, pulling Jon’s pleasure from him. Jon was releasing a steady stream of gasps and moans now, in time with Theon’s movement.  
Theon slowed his hand, not wanting to tip the man over the edge.  
‘Or,’ he murmured, chuckling low in his throat, pulling back so he could look Jon in the face, ‘are you thinking about Robb when you watch us?’  
Jon actually whined at those words, screwing his eyes up and biting hard into his bottom lip.  
Theon leaned back down, not easing up on his movements.  
‘That’s what I always thought, Snow,’ he whispered throatily. Then he pulled back, unable to resist going in for a deep, filthy kiss. Jon kissed him back desperately, moaning loudly into his mouth, straining against his bonds.

‘Your arse looks good with my hand outlined on it, Greyjoy. Want me to match the other side?’  
Theon pulled back from the kiss and shifted back onto his heels, aware of how he must look, knees spread, bent over Jon.  
He gestured across at the bound man, panting and shuddering on the bed.  
‘He’s all yours.’

Gendry turned his gaze to Jon and his eyes burned with desire. ‘He’s all mine,' he agreed, staring at Jon.  
‘You gonna scream for me, pup?’ He asked, voice low and throaty. Jon whimpered, eyes blown wide.  
Gendry grinned at him. ‘You don’t come ’til I say so, okay?’ Jon nodded, panting for breath.

Gendry leaned straight down and swallowed Jon’s cock, drawing back on it with a deep sucking motion that hollowed out his cheeks and brought a loud, hard cry from Jon, who arched up from the bed as hard as he could against the ties restraining his wrists. Gendry reached one powerful arm up across Jon’s chest to hold him down, still sucking up and down his length. This additional restraint seemed to drive Jon’s need higher. He cried out again biting into his own lip and throwing his head back, the muscles on his body standing out in stark relief.

Gendry paused for a moment to spit on his fingers, then he nudged Jon’s legs further apart and reached back, circling his hole. He sucked back down at the same moment as he pushed two fingers in and Jon’s cry was a shout of pleasure that had an edge of pain to it. His face was flushed and his chest heaved. Gendry curled his fingers just right and Jon shuddered, head whipping back and forth.

‘Fuck Gen. Fuck. Please. Pleasepleaseplease. Ah!’ The last was a shout, hoarse and desperate. Gendry stopped his movement and withdrew, resting on his heels, looking down at the man on the bed, panting and writhing, desperate for the release being denied to him.

He looked across at Theon, whose eyes were glued to Jon’s body, lips parted and wet.  
‘I’d say round one goes to me, Greyjoy.’  
Theon didn’t even contest it. He just nodded, watching Jon in a daze.  
‘So that means I get to pick what happens next.’  
At this Theon’s eyes shot across to Gendry, and he was pleased to see a hint of uncertainty in them.  
Gendry gave him a predatory smile and turned his gaze to the man on the bed.  
‘My pup’s been good. I think we might take those restraints off. What I want next will be easier without them.’ Jon’s breath caught at the words and he looked as though he was far past the point of return.

Jon pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, breath still coming quickly, looking between the two men, face still showing that desperate need.  
‘You want him to blow you, Greyjoy?’ Gendry asked.  
Theon’s eyes widened, and he looked at Jon who met his gaze and licked his lips, want all over his face. Theon nodded, silently.  
‘Say please,’ Gendry said.  
Theon’s eyes darted back to Gendry’s, ‘What?’  
‘Say please,’ Gendry repeated.  
Theon looked at Jon again, then back at Gendry and the battle between his desire and his pride was written all over his face. Finally his lips formed the word. ‘Please,’ he said, tone low.  
Gendry grinned at him and the smile had a dark edge.  
‘Say please … sir.’  
Theon’s eyes flashed up. ‘Fuck you,’ he spat.  
‘We’ll get to that,’ Gendry chided. ‘Pup, why don’t you give him a taste of what’s to come?’  
At this Jon leaned forward, without hesitation, wrapping one hand around Theon’s achingly hard cock. He gasped and a second later Jon’s hot, wet mouth was on him, tongue swirling as he swallowed him down. Theon couldn’t help the moan that was pulled from him as Jon moved up and down. That man’s mouth was _magic_. He reached down to fist his hands in Jon’s curls only to be stopped short by a ‘Tsk, tsk,’ from across the bed.

Jon froze in his movement, pulling free of Theon’s aching cock and Theon turned to Gendry, unbelieving. ‘Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You can’t - he can’t -‘ he growled in frustration.  
Gendry just raised an eyebrow and smirked again.  
Theon licked his lips, looking back at Jon, whose mouth was red and wet. He groaned and closed his eyes. ‘Please,’ he rasped hoarsely. ‘Please … sir.’  
He heard a low chuckle and a ‘good boy’ and a second later the hot, wet mouth was back and Jon’s hands were running over his hips and stomach. Theon reached out to run his fingers through Jon’s silky black curls … all the times he’d dreamed of being in this exact position. He groaned at the sensation of Jon’s mouth on him, Jon’s hands on him. His fingers tangled in Jon’s hair and he tugged. The sharply muffled cry that met his movement sent a hot flush of heat through him and he groaned again.  
‘Ah, Snow,’ he murmured, unable to help the words that came from him. ‘Your mouth is beautiful.’ Jon hummed around him and Theon tightened his grip, hips jerking up and fucking into his mouth involuntarily. Jon moaned around him, mouth stretched wide, and sucked back harder.

The words came from Theon in a steady stream that he couldn’t've held back if he’d wanted to. ‘I’ve watched you for so long. With your broody eyes. Your pouty mouth. Your - ah fuck - you used to be so gangly and awkward you know. Ah - there. Gods. F-Following Robb around like a lost puppy. Then one day - ’ He panted as he spoke, looking down at Jon with something approaching awe.

‘Did you teach him this?’ he demanded breathlessly of Gendry, who was watching the two of them with a burning look. Jon’s eyes were closed, skin flushed and he swallowed Theon down like his whole being was consumed by the task. Gendry smirked at him. ’No. He’s a natural.’  
‘Gods Jon. You keep this up and it’s going to be over a lot quicker than I want it -‘ At these words, Jon stilled, looking up, not at Theon, but at Gendry. Gendry jerked his head at the other man and Jon gave Theon one last flick with his tongue before he disengaged, smiling up at Theon from under his lashes. Theon shuddered at the look in the other man’s eyes.

Then he looked across and caught Genry’s eye. _His_ look made Theon’s knees weak.  
‘Ever been stuffed from both sides, Greyjoy?’  
Theon’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him. He rallied valiantly. ‘Not quite what I had in mind for tonight, loverboy -‘  
’Trust me,’ Gendry grinned darkly, and he pushed Theon onto his stomach, slapping him hard on the arse. Theon’s hips jerked and he ground down into the bed involuntarily.  
‘That’s a good boy. Want to get your mouth around Jon’s sweet cock? I know you’ve been thinking about it.’  
Theon looked up at Jon, who was now kneeling in front of his face, looking down at him with eyes that were hot and needy. Jon’s hard cock was right in front of him, pre-come leaking down it. Theon licked his lips and nodded, mutely.  
He received another slap on the arse, harder this time and he closed his eyes, swallowing heavily. ‘Please. Sir,’ he gritted out.

Then one of Jon’s hands was on his face, tilting his chin up, bringing him up onto his elbows, and Jon’s cock was right in front of his face. He rubbed his face gently along its length, enjoying the breathy gasp Jon gave. Then he licked the same path with his tongue, hot and wet. Jon moaned and Theon grinned around him, licking up and over the head of his cock, tasting its salty warmth. Jon moaned again. Theon opened his mouth wider to swallow the head of the other man’s cock - and then he let out a shuddering, shaky breath as Gendry’s hands grabbed him by the hips, pulled him to his knees and spread his arse cheeks in one swift movement. Next moment he felt a fiery stripe of heat licking its way over his balls and up his crack. He punched out a moan, pushing back before he could think to do otherwise. He heard a chuckle behind him, and the fingers dug harder into his hips. Then the tongue came again, hot and wet.

He gasped, a small mewling sound and the mouth drew back, fingers replacing it, pushing inside him roughly. He moaned at the sensation and the the tongue was back, the mouth licking around the fingers. Everything a beautiful, hot, wet, slippery mess. He lost focus on everything except that sensation, head drooping. Suddenly his head shot up as he received a hard, sharp pain on his left arse cheek. He looked back over his shoulder to see Gendry lick his lips, and trace over the bite mark on his arse with a satisfied look on his face.  
‘You’re neglecting something, Greyjoy,’ he said with a nod at Jon, who was looking blissed out as he watched them both. Theon realised with a start that he’d forgotten all about Jon for a moment. He bent back down to the other man, sucking him down hard with one swift movement. Jon punched out a groan and his hands came down to card through Theon’s hair.

Moments later Theon heard a drawer slide open and shut and then Gendry’s weight shifted on the bed. He smacked Theon on the arse again, causing him to jerk forward on Jon’s cock and then Theon felt him line himself up. He wasn’t nice about it. His grip was bruising as he pushed himself in and set up a hard, fast rhythm that had Theon gasping for breath, rocking forwards onto Jon’s cock. Every time the other man hit Theon’s prostate he saw stars, and the sensation of being fucked while sucking Jon down, having Jon’s hands on him was almost too much.

Above him he was vaguely aware that the two men had leaned forward, over his body, and were kissing hard and fast, biting and moaning into each other’s mouths. The three of them were lost in the movements, the sounds, the sensations of hard, sleek bodies moving against each other.

The tension was building inside Theon and when Gendry's hand shot forward and grabbed his cock, pumping him roughly, he let go of Jon, screaming out loud as he came hard all over the sheets. Gendry thrust into him a couple more times then pulled out. "Told you I was more than you could handle,’ he smirked, giving Theon’s shuddering body another light tap. ‘Out the way, Greyjoy. Us two aren't done so fast."

Theon rolled over, trying to catch his breath. He watched as Gendry pushed Jon on his back roughly. "Lie down, pup. Good boy!" He spread himself open, rough and quick and let himself glide down onto Jon's twitching cock. Jon moaned so loud Theon was sure the whole city could hear him as Gendry started to ride him, hard and fast, working his own cock as he pushed his hips up and down. 

 _Push me out the way!_ Theon thought angrily as he slowly crawled over. _I know just what will tip you over the edge_. Gendry was fully concentrated on fucking himself on Jon's cock, he didn't notice Theon until it was too late. Theon grabbed him by both shoulders, pushing his naked chest up against the other man’s sweat slicked back, grinding himself against Gendry’s arse. Then he sunk his teeth hard into the other man’s neck, biting down with punishing force.  
Gendry cried out, a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure. A second later he was coming, pushing back involuntary against Theon as his seed spurted over his hand and Jon's stomach. Jon whined, bucking his hips desperately. Gendry collapsed off of him, weakly grinning at Theon. "Got me there, Greyjoy. You win this one."

Jon made a small noise again and both other men looked at him. He was still hard - it nearly looked painful to Theon. "Fuck, Snow... what does it take you to fucking break down??" To his surprise Gendry laughed, voice still shaky. "I haven't told him to." Theon gaped at him. "For real now?" He looked back at Jon. Gendry tried to get up, but gave up quickly. "You wanna do the honours, Greyjoy? Your dirty little trick made me come so hard I still see sparks."

Theon rolled his eyes. "Up yours, loverboy." Gendry groaned. "Another time, okay? I've had enough for today." He eyed Theon's cock, half-hard again. "Seems you win this one too. Probably deserving a reward. Come here. I can't move." Curiously Theon crawled over. Gendry patted his chest. "Come on, get yourself comfortable." Theon didn't need to be asked a second time. He climbed up, straddling Gendry's chest and immediately he sucked Theon's cock in so hard Theon nearly fell over. He was almost as good as Jon has been, tongue swirling, beautiful hot wet pressure. When his teeth grated over Theon’s rapidly hardening cock he shuddered in pleasure, throwing his head back with a moan. When he'd sucked him fully hard again, Gendry nodded over at Jon.

Theon wanted to smack himself. He'd forgotten about Snow all over again. Now that he'd remembered he couldn't think of anything else anymore... The sight! Jon was leaning back, watching them with a feverish gaze, one hand inches from his dripping cock, still not daring to touch it. The other hand... Theon swallowed as he took in the sight of Jon roughly, desperately fingering himself. "Fuck, Snow..."

With a quick reassuring glance at Gendry (who nodded graciously, fuck him!) Theon grabbed the lube, slicking his fingers and his cock with it. He slapped Jon's hand away and replaced those greedy little fingers with his own. Jon reacted instantly, rocking down hard onto Theon's fingers. He was gasping, blushing, biting his lips so hard he was nearly breaking the skin. Theon couldn't help himself. He pulled his fingers away, cutting Jon's whine short when he pushed into him to the hilt.

"No need to hold back. He likes it rough." Theon growled at Gendry's words and started thrusting, picking up speed, slamming into Jon so hard his eyes squeezed shut as he emitted a steady streams of gasps, moans and cries. Gendry dragged himself to Jon's side and swallowed the noises with a hard, bruising kiss. With a quick glare at Theon he whispered, "You've been amazing, pup. Now come for us."

Jon's back arched, his cock throbbed and twitched then finally he came, screaming, his arse clenching around Theon so tightly he let go too and spilled, buried deep in Jon's arse. When his vision came back he saw Jon and Gendry locked in a deep kiss. He smiled to himself. _All yours, loverboy._

To his surprise, Gendry reached for him, pulling him down to the two of them. Theon lay flat against Jon’s naked body, still lying between his legs and kissed first Gendry, receiving a sharp nip at the end for his troubles, then Jon, who’s breathing was still ragged and shaky.  
He looked at both of them - at the raw, satisfied, hard fucked looks they wore, and felt a stab of satisfaction. Then he caught the smirk on Gendry’s face and realised he probably looked no better. He grinned back at the other man and Gendry winked at him.

When Gendry brought Theon out - Jon had still been far too blissed out to do more than wave half-heartedly - Theon turned to him, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry 'bout that..." His fingers lightly brushed over the mark his teeth had left on Gendry's neck. "That'll stay a while."  
Gendry chuckled. "It’ll remind me never to turn my back on you again. Do you think I have to get a rabies shot now?"  
Theon rolled his eyes and smacked him across the chest, then his face turned serious for a moment. "Thanks, Gendry. Really."  
He sighed and then his usual smirk was back. "Robb will be _so_ envious!"  
Gendry raised his eyebrows and smirked in turn. "Well... maybe next time I'll invite _him_ over. You can babysit Jon?"  
Theon laughed. "Deal, loverboy!"

***

When Gendry came back into the bedroom Jon was just sitting up. "So... did you like your birthday gift?" Gendry asked with a smirk. Jon smiled at him. "I felt like a piece of meat." Gendry looked shocked and Jon hurried to add, "I loved every second. And you know, there's Christmas, and Hanukka, and name day, and Wednesday... Gendry smiled and bent down to kiss him. "Cheeky brat."

***

Robb looked up from his case notes when Theon came in. He looked... out of it. "And? Was it as good as you always thought?" Theon didn't answer, just slumped down onto the couch. Then he groaned and shifted, coming to lie on his stomach. Robb chuckled. "Oh? I always thought you wanted to fuck Jon?" A muffled answer was all he got until Theon lifted his face from the pillow. "I did." Robb raised his eyebrows questioningly. Finally Theon deigned to answer. "In what must have been a bout of madness I asked loverboy to join us."

Now he had Robb's undiverted attention. "Oooh, now I'm really jealous! How was it? As good as I imagine?" Theon snorted. After a while he said a grumpy, "Better."  
Robb grinned. "I require details." Theon looked at him. "They have some kind of sub-dom-thing going. You should've seen Snow... fuck... and loverboy knows how to use his mouth. And his hands. And his cock." Robb hissed in a breath and Theon eyed his crotch warily. "Don't even think about it, Stark. Nothing's going up there tonight." Robb laughed. "You know - I'm really starting to look forward to Amsterdam."

**Author's Note:**

> Quicksilvermaid: We had to reward Theon somehow ... he’s been so helpful ;)
> 
> theonsfavouritetoy says: You're awesome!!! Thanks for this, hun :D


End file.
